I Triple Dog dare you
by lozzie15
Summary: When a storm strikes Hollywood the casts of So random and Mackenzie falls decide to play triple dog with a twist. But disaster will strike...
1. Chapter 1

Triple Dog

Hey! :D Ive got yet another snow day! Yesterday i watched Triple dog it was a fantastic film! lol here in britain we dont play triple dog we just stick to ''Truth or dare'' Or ''Double donkey dare'' Soo im bored so im gonna write a story involving what happens when the So random\! cast and the Mackenzie falls cast decide to play Triple dog! lol and btw this story involves horror!

Please enjoy! :)

Sonny's POV

I sat on the nice comfy sofa in the prophouse watching 2012 with my cast. Tawni was sat next to me. Her eyes were glued to the screen. Every so often Tawni would gasp or scream and bury her head in my shoulders screaming ''Is that realy gonna happen!'' Nico and Grady were watching the film. Grady looked freaked out. So did Nico. Zora was sat on the other side of me. She had begged me to invite Wesley over but Tawni,Nico and Grady said no. Yes and if your wondering Zora and Wesley are a couple. They are both thirteen. Zora's nearly fourteen. Im so happy for them! Zora wasent paying much attention to the movie. Instead her eyes were glued to her phone. Proberly texting Wesley. Zora had grown up. A lot. She had a new dressing room now. She never went in the vents anymore and she wears normal casual clothes instead of her crazy sense of style.

Suddenly someone screamed on the film making me and my cast jump. Tawni was screaming too. ''No!...Dont die!'' she screamed at the television. Nico and Grady had jumped up in terror. The screen had gone black. The end of the film. ''Thats it!..They all die!'' Nico shouted. I sighed. ''Yep...Now we should get home... its getting on for nine'' I said looking at my watch. Tawni stood up shaking slightly. ''I dont wanna die in twenty twelve!'' She screamed. Great. I should of let her watch Twilight. Now she will have nightmares for weeks.

Suddenly a crash of thunder made everyone jump. ''Its starting!'' Tawni screamed. Then she dived on to the sofa and buried her head in a pillow. Zora sighed putting her phone in her pocket. ''Its just a storm'' She said. I nodded. Suddenly the lights turned off. Leaving us in the pitch black. Everyone screamed. I threw myself on to the couch. And on Tawni. ''Ow!'' She yelled. Nico,Grady and Zora dived on the sofa too. ''What are we gonna do?'' Grady murmerd. I sighed looking around the pitch black prophouse.

'''I have no idea'' I said. Suddenly a flash of lightening lit up the room making everyone scream in panic. ''Calm down!'' I yelled. Suddenly i heard the door creak open. ''Its Freddie Kruger!'' Nico screamed. I followed my casts terrified gaze. There in the doorway was a figure. I couldent help screaming. Then more figures appeared behind him. ''Its Freddie Krugers minions!'' Grady screamed. Then the figures got closer. I cringed away. Suddenly there was giggling. Then laughing. I looked up to see the figures laughing. There was something about their laughter. ''Mackenzie falls!'' Nico yelled.

The figure infront made hand gestures. Then i realised the figure was lighting a candle. The flame waverd a bit. It gave us enough light to see who was infront of us. I sighed and frowned. Chad,Wesley and their cast were stood infont of me smirking. ''Hey Sonny...Care for a game or triple dog?'' Chad said smiling. I frowned. ''What?'' I questioned. My castmates looked confused too.

''Triple dog..Its a game'' Wesley murmerd grinning. I expected Zora to run into Wesley's arms all lovey dovey but she just stood there. Her mouth wide open in shock.

Then she recoverd.

''So you want to play triple dog...At nine o clock in the night...When theres a horrific storm outside?'' She questioned.

''Are you crazy!'' she yelled.

Chad grinned. ''You dont get it do you?...We're playing the game outside IN the storm''

Review :)

Lauren xxxxxx :D

BTW Chad and Sonny are not a couple in this story...Lets just say...The game brings them together! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey! Heres chapter 2! And btw this chapter involves alcohol..

Sonny's POV

''Are you crazy?'' I yelled. Chad grinned. ''Erm...No..Now come on! Lets go!'' Then he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me to the Condor studio's exit doors.. My cast followed reluctently. We came to the doors and Chasity opened the door and grinned. I stared outside. Rain was plummeting down. And gale force winds. ''Dont forget your coats!'' Skyler yelled. He had everyone's coats in his arms. This had to be a joke. They had to be joking! ''No!...We could get hypothermia!'' Nico yelled struggling. Portlyn had him in her grasp. ''Dont be such a party pooper!'' Chad slurred. I noticed Chad's voice. Had he been drinking? Skyler grinned. ''Aww..Dont worry Sonny!...We just spiked his drink so it could be more fun!'' Chasity yelled grinning. Right. So Chad was forced to drink too.

My stomach started to doing flip flops. The Mackenzie falls cast had been drinking. Alot. And now they wanted us to play Triple dog in a raging storm. Suddenly a flash of lighteing struck the studio's windows. The glass shatterd making me and my cast jump frightened. ''You better get out or we'll push you out!'' Ferguson yelled. ''Yeah!..Push you out!'' Wesley cried. Had he been drinking too!

Then i noticed Ferguson had a tray with colourd glasses. Oh no. He thrust them towards me and my cast grinning. ''Drink'' He said. My cast looked horrified and shocked. They wanted us to drink. Alcohol. ''You cant do this!...Zora cant drink!'' Tawni yelled. She looked scared. ''Wesley managed!'' Chad slurred laughing. then Chad took a glass of the tray and grabbed me. ''Let me go!'' I screamed. ''You have to play Sonny!'' He yelled. ''What was in those drinks!..Its turned the falls cast into mindless pissed up freaks!'' Tawni yelled. Chad smiled. Then he forced my mouth open and forced the alcohol down my throat.

It tasted disgusting. And strangly. I wanted more.

''It tastes like chocolate!'' Zora shouted smiling slightly.

''Mmm!'' Grady said.

''Drink more!'' Chad shouted.

Half an hour later.

Normal POV

Both casts sat in a circle. The rain was thundering down on them. The wind was blowing them everwhere. The lightening struck near them a couple of times. But they dident care. They were all giggling. Ready to play triple dog. ''You..Ready shto PLAY!'' Chad yelled grinning.

''Yeah!'' Everyone shouted giggling.

Chad faced Sonny. Sonny was laughing and making weird gestures with her hands. ''Butterflys!'' She cried giggling. Chad giggled too. ''Okay..Shonny...I triple dog dare you too...''

Five minuets later..

''I cant do it!'' Sonny yelled giggling. ''Go on!'' Nico yelled. Sonny was stood in just a pink leotard and some tinsel wrapped round her waist. She was laughing manicly. But the sober side of her was telling her to wake up. Her hair was soaking wet and her clothes were dripping. But she dident care. The alcohol Chad and his cast had drank was home made. They had mixed hundreds of different drinks in a big pot and drank it.

''Fine!..Ill do it!'' Sonny yelled still giggling. ''Yay!'' Everyone yelled. Sonny took a deep breath and ran over to the main road near the studio's. Everyone else followed her whooping and laughing.

Sonny giggled and looked at the road. Cars were passing. Fast. She skipped on to the road and started giggling again. She waited untill all the cars had stopped and she had an audience. She smiled and giggled. ''Hello hollywood!'' She cried.

'This is for ma besty best fwend!'' Sonny cried still laughing.

Then she burst into song. Singing a very twisted and slurrey version of Katy Perry firework.

Do you ever feel like a plashtic bag drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards and a hippo!

One blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you?

'Cause there's a spark in you..Woahhh theres a spark in youuuuuuuuu!

You just gotta ignite

The light and let it shiney like a star!

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Cause, baby, you're a fireworky

I love you Chad Dylan Cooper!

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make em go oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a fireworky!

Come on; let your colors burst

Make em go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave em fallin down oh oh

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original you cannot be replaced..Like cheese!

If you only knew what the future holds...Like doctor who!

After a hurricane comes a rainbowy with magic colours!

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closeddy!

So you could open one that leads you to a perfect roadey!

Like a lightning bolt your heart will blowy like wind!

And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignitey the

The light and let it shine like a horse!

Just own the night

Like the 4th of July that sticks!

Cause, baby, you're a fireworky

Come on show em what you're worthy

Make 'em go oh, oh, oh like a hippo

As you shoot across the sky ey ey baby yeah! Then she did the splits laughing manicly.

Baby, you're a fireworky

Come on; let your colors bursty like starburst!

Make 'em go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down oh oh

Then she got up and stumbled giggling.

Bridge

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to through, ooh, ooh

Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on show em what you're worth

Make 'em go oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky ey ey

You're a fireworky!

Come on let your colors bursty! Like skittles...No! wait starburst!

Make 'em go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave 'em fallin down oh oh

Boom, boom, boom Then she started to make gorilla impressions.

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon moon and te earth and mars...

After Sonny had performed the drivers sat there in there cars. Their mouths were hanging open. Sonny laughed and stumbled crazily. 'Thank you Hollywood!..And Na night!''

Then she giggled hystericy and ran back to where both cast were still whooping and giggling on the pavement.

'Who's next!'' Tawni shouted giggling.

''Me!'' Chad yelled laughing.

''Pick someone to dare you!'' Chasity said giggling.

Chad turned to Sonny. The rain was still pouring down. ''Sonny!'' He cried.

Sonny giggled and rubbed her head. ''Ohhh i want some skittles!'' She said grinning...Right okay!...''

'Chad...I triple dog dare you too...''

And thats it for now! lol please review!

Can you give me some idea's for some more crazy dares?

Lauren xxxx :D

BTW The dares can be anywhere in hollywood! :)

Hope you liked it!

lol sorry i hardly changed the song :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Chad giggled. He got out of the car and stumbled over to an all night cafe near the studio's. The two casts followed him inside laughing and whooping. Inside the cafe was a huge stage and a mic. Surrounded by a huge audience. Sonny,Tawni and Zora ran over and jumped on to the stage giggling hystericly. They were wearing pink tu tu's. ''Hey..Is that Chad Dylan Cooper and the kids of So Random?'' A guy asked his friend. His friend shrugged. ''Hello Hollywood!'' Zora yelled grinning wildly. Chad got on to the stage too. He was grinning. ''You want some Chaddy!'' Chad yelled.

The audience looked confused. ''lady's and gentlemen...Chad Dylan Cooper!'' Tawni yelled laughing hysterically. Then Sonny,Tawni and Zora jumped off the stage whooping and laughing.

Chad grinned. ''This is for you Momma!'' He shouted.

''Whooo!..Go Chad!'' The casts yelled.

Woahhhhhhhh

Chad,Chad,Chaddy,Chad,Chad!

Chad,Chad,Chaddy,Chad,Chad

He took his jacket off and grinned wildly.

''Go on Chad!'' Sonny yelled.

Chad grinned. Tawni jumped on to the stage and passed him some garden pliers.

''Are you crazy!'' One guy yelled.

Chad dident answer. He took the pliers and chopped of half of his hair.

''Yeahhhhhh!'' The two casts yelled.

Chad, Now half balled grinned and laughed too.

''Thats the real Chad Dylan Cooper!'' he yelled.

Suddenly Chad blinked. What the hell was he doing? Where was his hair? What the hell was going on!

Then Skyler thrust some more alcohol in his face. He took it and gulped it down.

''Who's next?'' Zora yelled.

''Me!'' Tawni squealed.

The two casts stumbled out of the cafe leaving the audience stunned. They jumped into Sonny's car whooping and laughing. ''Yeah boy!'' Nico and Grady yelled. They high fived with Skyler,Ferguson and Wesley. The girls giggled. ''Right!...Who's nexsht!'' Sonny slurred. She drove the car through the streets of hollywood. Zora and Tawni rolled the windows down and stuck their heads out of the window.

''You get the best of both worlds!'' They sang out of tune.

''Im next!'' Tawni yelled.

'Pink someone to dare you!'' Sonny giggled. She was driving like a maniac. Half on the pavement and half off.

''Okay..I pick Zora!'' Tawni squealed.

Zora grinned. ''Yes!'' She squealed.

Zora grinned. ''Okay..Tawni..I triple dog dare you too...''

Ten Minuets later

Sonny parked the car outside Zach Efrons house. Everyone was giggling as they quietly got out of the car. Tawni was giggling. ''I feel sick!'' She squealed laughing.

''Thats the point!'' Chad yelled.

Tawni ran up to Zach's doorstep and knocked on the door. She was wearing a realy short cheerleading outfit. The others hid by the car giggling.

Zach opened the door. He was in his pyjamas. He was frowning. 'Tawni Hart?'' He said rubbing his eyes. Tawni smiled. ''Hey Zach!'' She said grinning.

Zach smiled uneasily.

''So...What do you want?'' He said frowning.

Tawni grinned.

Then she started dancing crazily. She grabbed Zach and burst into ''Get Cha head in the game''

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

You gotta Get...Get Cha..Head in the -

Suddenly she threw up in Zach's face.

She smiled and wiped her mouth. ''Shorry!'' She grinned laughing hysterically.

Zach looked horrified. ''You..You threw up on me!'' He cried.

Tawni giggled and hiccuped. ''Thats the point!'' She yelled giggling.

Then she threw up on his doorstep again giggling. ''Bye Zacky kins!'' She said.

Then she stumbled over to the others. They were laughing and whooping.

''Who's next?'' Sonny squealed.

''Us!'' Nico and Grady yelled.

Grady grinned. ''I pick...Tawni to dare us!'' He said laughing.

Tawni grinned. ''Give me a minuete'' She murmerd still laughing.

Then she smiled. ''Nico and Grady...I triple dog dare you to...

Review! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey! Im updating my stories so heres; chappy 4 :)

Normal POV

The two casts stood outside mr Condors mansion giggling hysterically. ''Go on!'' Chad shouted. Nico and grady giggled and high fived. ''Ya ready for this G!'' Nico yelled still laughing. He was holding a glass of the mack falls strange drink which had got everyone smashed. He downed it and squealed. ''Come on!'' Grady yelled. Sonny and Tawni were sitting on the pavemt whooping and yelling. ''Yeah!...Go Grady and Nico!'' The girls shouted. Nico and Grady ran up to Mr Condors door and knocked. The others hid by the gate giggling. Mr Condor and Dakota answerd.

Hey Mr C!'' Nico shouted laughing

''Boys?..Its half past midnight..What are you doing here?'' He yelled

Nico and Grady grinned.

''Weeeeeeeeeee

Wish you a meeerrrrrry christmas

We wish you a merry christmas

We Wish you a merry christmas

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand a Happy new year!''

Then both boys started laughing and squealing. Dakota went to fetch her camera. Mr Condor dident look happy. ''Its October...Have you been drinking!'' He shouted. Grady grinned and licked his lips. ''Yeah...Condor babes...You want sommmeee!'' He slurred. Mr Condor frowned. Suddenly Nico retched and collapsed. Then both boys started foaming at the lip. They were choking and screaming having a fit.

'Call nine one one!'' Mr Condor telled. Dakota returned with her camera. ''This is..too good!'' She said laughing. Nico and Grady continued having a fit on the doorstep. Mr Condor bent down to check their heart rate and pulse.

'Are you okay!'' Mr Condor shouted feeling Nico's pulse.

Nico snogged Mr Condor on the lips and leapt up with Grady laughing hysterically. Dakota gasped. She had caught it all on film. Mr Condor leapt up yelling. ''Ill have you jobs for this!'' He yelled. Then he ran inside his house slamming the door behind him. Dakota was still their with her camera. ''Are you...drunk?'' Dakota said. Nico laughed. ''Hey Chaddy your girlfriend wants ya!'' He slurred. Dakota's heart leapt.

''Chad?...he was here...drunk?''

Suddenly Chad,His cast and the randoms all ran into the garden laughng and whooping. Dakota stared. They were all drunk. Chad stumbled towards her. ''Hey babeeeeyy!'' He slurred. Sonny slapped him and laughed. ''Im your babeyyy!'' She moaned. Zora stepped forward. She pushed Dakota over and faced everyone. ''Im next!'' She squealed.

''Pick someone to dare you!'' Everyone yelled.

Zora giggled. ''Hmmmmmmmmmmm I wannnaaaaaa Wesley!'' She slurred.

A few minuets later.

Both casts stood outside the open all night supermarket. Zora was busy glugging the drink and everyone was yelling ''Chug..Chug!'' She faced Wesley. ''Soooo What do you dare me to do?'' She squealed.

Wesley grinned.

''Zora...I dare you too...''

''Triple dog dare you!' Sonny and Tawni squealed correcting her.

Wesley grinned again. ''Triple...dog dare you to...Jump of the sumermarket roof!'' He yelled.

Zora smiled. ''Il do it!'' She squealed.

''Go on Zora!'' Tawni,Chad and Sonny yelled laughing.

Five minuets later.

Zora stood on the supermarket roof. She was grinning and laughing. The others were below her yellling and laughing hysterically. ''Go on Zo Zo!'' Chad yelled. Zora smiled. ''Im gonna jump guys!'' She yelled. Then she got ready to jump.

Zora's POV

I was stood on top of the sumermarket roof. Colours were everywhere. Pinks and Greens. Below me was water. A big huge pool of water. I loved water. I grinned. Everyone was in the pool yelling at me to join them. How could i refuse an offer like that?

My surroundings were swimming with bright colours and rainbows. I grinned ''Im coming guys!'' I yelled.

Suddenly a sharp pain rattled through my body. I blinked twice. What the hell? How did i get up here? What was happening? ''Go on Zo Zo!'' Someone yelled. Chad? I looked down. Woah. They all looked realy drunk. I had to snap them out of it!

Suddenly the pain dissapeard. I was back with the colours and the rainbows. I smiled. Ahh it was just my imagination. I grinned and got ready to jump.

''Im gonna jump!'' I sang. The butterflies laughed too coaxing me to fly off.

Then i grew wings. Beautifull white wings. Im gonna fly!

Sonny's POV

All the beautifull colours. And the butterflies around me. I reached out and squealed touching one of them. It glowed and flew round me and Chad. I grinned lazily. ''Yeah!'' I shouted. The butterflies were everywhere. And the colours. The pinks and greens. The beautifull colours.

Suddenly a thrashing pain hit me in my head. The colours and butterflies had gone. All i could see was a gray sky. I blinked. Waht happend? Why was i here? ''Im gonna fly!'' A voice yelled. My head shot up. My head hurt. I felt sick. My cast and Chad were whooping and yellng. What was wrong with them? Half of Chad's hair was gone? ''Get ready guys!'' The voice shouted again.

Zora. She was stood on the roof. She was grinning. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked very..very drunk. Was she gonna jump?

''Go on..Jump!'' Tawni yelled. She was completely oblivious to what was realy happening!

''Jump!...Jump!'' Everyone chanted. My head hurt. I had to stop her from jumping! I turned to Chad. Woah... I felt so dizzy.

''Im gonna swim with the fishies!'' Zora squealed.

''Zora..No!..Dont jump!'' I screamed.

Suddenly a wave of dizzyness hit me again.

Then the colours and the butterflies were back.

Review!

Lauren xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wesley's POV

This was so cool! Colours were swimming round me. Little rainbow fish and droplets of Gemstones raining down on me. I grinned lazily and looked up at the beautifull blue sky. It was full of moons and stars. There was a wall and someone was standing on it grinning madly. Then i saw a girl. About my age. It was just me and the girl. I peered at her closley. It was Zora. She was wearing a purple dress which was being blown everywhere by the wind. Her brown hair was being blown everywhere too.

She was smiling. I liked her alot. The birds and butterflies were swooping round her. She was grinning madly. She reached out and touched a butterfly squeaking in delight. There was a huge bouncy castle underneath her. She was gonna jump. I started to run towards her but somehow i was glued to the floor. I had to get to that bouncy castle to bounce on it with her! The butterflys were still swooping round her. Coxing her off the wall. She was giggling. I smiled.

''Zora!'' A voice screamed. I frowned... My head started to clear. was that...Sonny?

Suddenly a strike of pain hit me in the back of my head. At first i thought it was one of the butterflys hitting me for fun but then all the colours in the sky and around me started to turn to a greyish black. All the butterflys and birds swooping round me vanished in a flash of excrutiating pain.

Then i blinked. I was stood infront of a supermarket. Wait.. How did i get here? I frowned and look round. My castmates and the randoms were all completely out of it. All their eyes were glazed over. The randoms were skipping round yelling random things and shouting out stuff what dident make sense.

''I need to get to the magical princess castle where prince muffin awaits me!'' Tawni yelled happily. She was skippimg round the pavement in circles.

Nico and Grady were running round trying to catch imaginary things. ''There!..Get one..Aww damn it G you missed it!'' Nico yelled.

I looked up to the ''wall'' where Zora was stood. But it wasent a wall at all. It was a bloody roof! The supermarket roof. Zora was completely out of it like the others. She was grinning. ''Ladybirds!'' She squealed.

then she did the unthinkable. She frowned to imaginary air. ''Wait...Where are you going?'' She yelled. Then she stepped of the roof into mid air.

'Zora!'' I screamed out in panic.

Then Chad came stumbling up to me. ''Weslllleeeeey..Have you seennn Senior smooothhhyyy?'' He slurred. I had to snap him out of it! I had to snap them all out of it. I pushed him aside and leapt over to where zora was falling. Then she landed in my arms.

''Unicorns!'' She squealed and pointed to the imaginary unicorns behind my back. I frowned. ''Zora!...Snap out of it!'' I yelled. She grinned.

''I wannnnaaaa skittles!'' She squealed swinging her legs and wrapping her arms round my neck. Then she grabbed my nose. ''Your..Funnaaay!'' She squealed. She started playing with a lock of my hair.

I prised her gripping fingers of my neck and sighed.

I had to snap them out of it before they kill themselves!

But how?

Then i had an idea.

It might just work.

Heya! :D

Review! :)

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
